Moving On
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Tifa's friends have left to go celebrate while she decides to stay behind. its almost christmas. Reno shows up and they bond. as you know i suck at titles and summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing and I am not making any money off of these stories.**

**Chapter Warnings- mild sexual situations, violence, alcohol, mild language**

**Authors Note- This is my first Reno/Tifa fic. Go easy on me.**

Tifa yawned as she ran the damp cloth over the wooden counter another time. It was late but that didn't stop people from coming in to get smashed. After she served another man his mug of Ale, she sighed and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Taking out a plain shot glass her poured herself some of the strong liquor. Tipping the glass back she closed her eyes momentarily at the burning feeling in the back of her throat.

"Drinkin' on the job, Sweetheart?" a familiar voice said in front of her. Tifa opened her eyes, Reno.

"What do you want Reno?" She asked rather coldly.

"What? Can't I come down to my favorite bar anymore?" Reno grinned his slightly crooked smile at her.

Tifa sighed, why was he so hard to be cold to him these days, "What'll it be?"

"A shot of what you've been drinkin'" He indicated to the bottle. Tifa poured him his shot and shook her head when he grinned and lifted the glass to her before he downed it.

Tifa looked around her bar, many people seemed content with what they had and too wrapped up in what they were doing, whether it was a conversation or groping the nearest person to them. She shook her head and looked back at the redheaded Turk, he was watching her now.

"What?"

"How come your not celebrating up with your little soldier?" Reno poured himself another shot.

Anger flashed through Tifa's wine colored eyes, "He's not my little soldier!"

"Geeze, relax yo. I was just askin why you weren't with them. It is almost Christmas..." Reno looked slightly sad once he ended that sentence but it didn't last long.

"I didn't want to go," Her voice softened a bit but she quickly covered it quickly, "What's it matter to you?"

"What the hell! Lockhart what is your problem?!" Reno was obviously pissed now.

"I-" Tifa started but Reno cut her off, "No don't bother. I'm gunna go before I piss you off anymore." Reno swiftly stood up and stormed out of the bar. Tifa stood there for a moment before she swore softly at herself for being a bitch when Reno actually didn't do anything for once.

She put back the bottle and looked up at the clock, closing time. She yelled to the remaining costumers that it was closing time. Slowly they got up and left. As soon as everyone was gone, Tifa locked up and grabbed her keys. She headed out the front doors, she needed to clear her head.

Tifa made her way down the street as she tried to clear her head. "Okay so I didn't want to go deal with Cloud being all depressed and have to hear him talk about Areis and how he could only love her. Okay so it's selfish of me but he doesn't need me to be there for that. Besides it's not like they wont be back for Christmas, Barret said they'd be here on Christmas day. It's only a week until then. So why did I have to freak out on Reno! I mean yeah he wasn't exactly on our side in the past but he did help us recently and we were getting along pretty well. Hell he's been coming in at least three days a week, I don't know. What's wrong with you Tifa!" She continued to walk even as she ranted to herself.

Tifa continued to walk down the street not paying any attention to anyone else. Suddenly she felt a hand clamp down over her mouth.

"Hey, now where do you think your going?" a deep obviously drunk voice grumbled at her.

Tifa swung her leg back and kicked him hard in the back of his knees dropping the man to the ground. Before she could respond with another blow, three more people in hoods ganged up on her. She smirked and reached for her knife, then she cursed to herself once she realized it wasn't on her person but in the bar. Oh well.

Tifa began to fight them and was doing a good job when one of them pulled out a gun. She froze for a moment giving them the advantage they needed to drop her to the ground. Tifa swore loudly and kicked one unarmed man in the stomach sending him flying back. Another one armed with a knife ran at her and swung his blade down, smoothly she gripped his wrist, disarmed him and flung him at the brick side of the building. Then the man with the gun stepped up and pressed the cold barrel to her head, Tifa froze. She winced unsure what to do. The man smashed her head to the ground with his booted foot, hard. It was been to long since she'd been in a fight alone. Suddenly she head an crackling noise.

"Yo!" A loud crack was heard and the man dropped to the ground. Reno stood over head with his hand outstretched. Quickly Tifa accepted the help up. She spun around and took out the remaining guy. The other two ran off saying something about him being a Turk. The one Reno hit was twitching on the ground, electricity still pulsing threw his body. The redheaded Turk turned back to Tifa.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...thanks," Tifa said softly as he rubbed a bruise on her arm. She wavered a bit as she tired to stand still with Reno's eyes never leaving her.

"Lockhart are you going to be okay heading home?"

"I can take care of myself Reno," Tifa began to walk away when she felt the world spin out from under her. Tifa stumbled and would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Reno. The Turk grabbed her around the waist right before her head hit the ground again.

"You can't even walk," Reno said with his arm still around the brunet. She tensed up.

"I can walk just fine..." Tifa argued but Reno didn't let go of her.

"Come on Tifa, it's freezing out and you don't even have a coat on. You just fell, what happened?" Reno said as he started leading her back to the bar, he knew she lived above it.

"I'm not sure. A bunch of people jumped me. That guy, with the gun, smashed my head into the ground..." Reno felt anger flash through him, honestly who in their right mind messed with Tifa Lockart, especially if they were untrained.

Reno crushed his anger and helped the martial artist back to the bar. After she unlocked the door he lead her to a chair, for which she was grateful. Reno looked at her for a moment before he spoke.

"You got any potions here?"

"Yeah...its in the private bathroom upstairs. I'll get it..." She tired to stand when wave his dizziness hit her. Reno watched her as he sat back down and gripped the table.

"I'll get it," The turk walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Walking past the bedroom he made his way into the bedroom. After he grabbed the x-potion the redhead went back downstairs. Tifa looked up at him, sleepily. She probably had a concussion.

"Drink this," Reno commanded. Tifa took the offered liquid and drank it quickly. It was bubbly but soon enough her head felt clear, even though she was still tired. She looked over at Reno who was behind the bar helping himself to a glass of liquor. Once the Turk had his drink he walked back over to her and sat down.

"Thank you Reno..." Tifa said softly as she looked at the redhead.

"Dont worry about it," Reno said soberly.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier..." Tifa said softly, "I wanted to say I'm sorry about freaking out on you. You really didn't deserve it.."

"It's okay," Reno took a sip of his liquor.

"I just feel like... I don't know like ive been wasting my time pining over someone who doesn't care about me at all. I feel like im expected to still be waiting for him once he realises that Aries isn't ever coming back..." She could feel tears pricking at her eyes. She looked at the floor then back up at Reno, "I shouldn't be dropping all my problems on you."

"Lockhart, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If waiting around for that stupid soldier is hurting you then move on to someone else..." Reno said before he downed the rest of his drink.

"...I want to...i just..."

"Dont have the guts to Lockhart? You can kill a man three times your size with your bare hands but you can't get over this stupid blonde and pursue someone else?"

Instead of taking it like a joke like the Turk intended Tifa looked like she was going to cry. Reno instantly felt bad. "Tifa..."

"No, your right... that's why I wanted to be away from them this week. I needed some alone time to clear my head..." Tifa sighed tiredly as she watched Reno get up and retrive the liquor bottle and another glass with ice in it. Quietly he poured the alcohol in both glasses and handed one to the brunette beside him.

"Come on, it's Christmas time celebrate with me a little," Reno flashed his trademark grin before he took a long swallow from his glass. "Dont make me break out the mistletoe," Reno playfully threatened.

Tifa cracked a smile and took a sip of the potent liquid, "You'd like that too much Reno."

"Hey I wouldn't be the only one enjoying themselves," The Turk winked at her. Tifa laughed and tried to stuff the color that was rising on her face back down.

"Yeah sure," She laughed as he emptied her glass.

Reno poured more liquor into both their glasses before he lit a cigarette, "Oh come on Tifa, I know you've heard about the things I can do to women. Hell I could curl your toes so fast you'd be beggin' me for more."

Now she knew she was blushing, when did Reno get so damn sexy...wait Reno sexy? It must have been that hit to the head she took earlier. "Your all talk Reno."

Reno raised a slim eyebrow as he leaned towards her in his seat, "Oh yeah? Let me prove it you. Then you'll think otherwise, yo."

Tifa laughed as he took another sip of her drink, "I don't think so."

"You'll come around eventually," Reno laughed before he took a long drag from his cigarette.

Many hours of the night were filled with the two polishing off the bottle and then some. They joked, laughed and flirted shamelessly like they'd been friends for years. Tifa was feeling tipsy at the least by the time they decided to stop. Her whole body was warm and she was smiling.

"Mm...I need to go to bed soon," Tifa yawned she speech slightly slurred.

"Alright, I'll head out now and let you sleep," Reno said after he polished off his glass of liquor again. The Turk rose to his feet feeling the effects of the alcohol, he was a bit buzzed, and made his way to the door. Looking outside he noticed it was starting to snow heavily. "See ya around Teef."

"Wait," Tifa stood up and grabbed him by his shoulder, "It's snowing really badly out..."

"So it is..." Reno turned and looked at her curiously.

"And uh... I think that...you've been drinking and..."

"Tifa, you asking me to stay here?"

"Uh...yeah?" Tifa was starting to hate herself for even thinking about him staying here. She didn't even know why she wanted him to, maybe she just didn't want to be alone.

"Want me in your bed already?" Reno grinned mischievously

"No! I just... didn't want to spend another night alone," Her wine eyes met Reno's teal ones.

"Alright, I'm kinda beat anyway," Reno said not really wanting to face to cold. Not that the prospect of being that close to Tifa was a bad thing, oh the things he like to do to her. Mm Tifa in black lingere and whipped cream, oh hell yeah. The Turk looked back at her, acting on impulse he reached out and cupped the side of her face.

"Reno..." Tifa purred his name softly.

"Hm?" Reno pulled her closer to him, keeping his hand on her warm face, the other now around her waist. Tifa curled her fingers around the collar of his shirt as their eyes met. In one swift motion he closed the gap between them with his lips on hers. Maybe it was the alcohol that gave him the idea but it didn't matter. Tifa froze for a moment and Reno was beginning to feel foolish. Then he felt her lips move against his. Reno tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her flush against him. The action caused Tifa to mewl into his mouth, giving Reno the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Soon enough Reno pushed her up against the wall as he continued to kiss her. The busty brunett wrapped her other arm around the back of the Turk's head and wove her fingers through his hair. Reno pulled his mouth away from hers and slowly began trailing hot kisses down her neck. Slowly he sucked on her pulse point causing her to cry out and clutch his neck and shoulder.

"Reno..." she breathed his name against his neck sending shivers down his spine. The redhead lazily kissed and licked his way back to her mouth, which he claimed with a heated kiss. Surprisingly enough his hands stayed where they had been the entire time. The one moved to hold the base of her skull and just pulled her deeper into the kiss. While he rubbed small circles with his fingertips on her waist. Slowly he broke the kiss and he felt Tifa sag against him. Pulling back he looked at her.

"Alright babe?"

"Mhm...just tired..."

"Alright, come on," Reno said as he lead her to her own room. Yeah okay so he could be a good guy at times.

Reno half carried the intoxicated barmaid up the stairs to her room. Once he reached her bed he let her go. The redhead pulled off his shoes, jacket, and shirt and stretched out on the couch in her bedroom. Tifa proceded to strip herself of her pants before he laid down in her bed. After a few moments of moving around she gave up.

"Hey Reno?"

"Hm..." he opened an eye too look at her.

"Come here." Reno sat up and looked at her for a moment before he rose to his feet. Softly he walked over to and laid down behind her under the covers. Lazily he threw an arm around her as she pressed her back to his smooth chest. Pressing his forehead to her shoulder, Reno let sleep overtake him just as it did Tifa.


	2. Shopping n Such

**Warnings-Language some OC from them.**

**Author's note-Sorry about the wait I've been sick. And sorry if it sucks. Leave me reviews. **

Tifa awoke feeling warm and content, despite the minor headache that seemed to be creeping up on her. Then feeling someones arm tighten around her waist she tensed. Reno. Oh shit oh shit. She knew she got drunk last night but she wasn't drunk enough to sleep with him...right? No she would have remembered that much, she was sure. As soon as she went to get up she felt him nuzzle her shoulder softly.

"Mornin'," Reno breathed in his sleep ridden voice, sending shivers down her back.

"Morning..." She tensed as she sat up breaking out of his warm grasp.

Reno stretched as he yawned, "You okay?" he asked quietly, his aqua eyes briefly meeting hers.

"Uh...yeah...I need to shower..." Tifa said before she let her eyes roam back to him, starting at the hem of his pants up to his face. Reno was shirtless and wow was the only word she could come up with. Her eyes snapped back to his in an instant when she felt the backs of his fingers brush on her arm.

"Enjoying the view, yo?" Reno smirked.

Tifa blushed and got up. Now Reno sat up and watched her stand, her legs were bare and toned and damn. "Damn Lockhart!" He just couldn't help it. When she heard this Tifa whirled around, picked up her pillow and smacked him with it.

"Hey!" Reno now picked up and pillow and hit her back causing the martial artist to yelp and laugh. Tifa hit him back through her laughter, which made Reno laugh, it was just contagious. Reno sat up on his knees and hit her back. This time Tifa threw her pillow at him, tried to run to the bathroom to hide and shrieked when he lept off the bed to grab her. Just as Tifa made it into the bathroom Reno grabbed her around the waist. He picked he up like that, with both of his arms around her waist tightly, and stood there for a brief moment letting her flail.

"Your not going anywhere," he said softly into her neck.

"Reno!" she yelped trying to ignore the heat waves that just rolled down her body. Reno walked over to her shower and stepped in it, he shut the frosted glass door behind him. Quickly he set her down and turned on the water, she'd forgotten he could move that fast. Reno opened the door and tried to escape only to feel Tifa grab his arm and pull. Quickly she pulled him back under the cold stream of water along with her. Reno yelped when the cold water hit his warm skin.

Tifa laughed and tried to scramble for the door, with no such luck. Reno grabbed her arms and pinned her to the shower wall, making sure she was under the stream just as much as he was. Tifa yelped as the cold water hit her skin. Reno smirked down at her, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Reno..." Tifa was still smiling but her voice had dropped to just above a whisper.

"Yes?" Reno flicked his gaze to her full lips and back to her eyes.

"The water's cold..." it was really the first thing she could think of.

The Turk reached over and flipped the hot water on as well, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Better?" Reno practically purred, not to mention that she could feel his hot breath across her lips.

"Yeah..." She had to be loosing her mind now. There was no doubt about it.

"Good," Reno placed a light kiss on her cheek, smirked and stepped out of the shower.

"What. The. Fuck." Tifa cursed at the redhead who managed to get her worked up so fast. Sighing she pulled off her wet clothes and chucked them outside of the door and began her real shower before the hot water ran out.

Once she was done she stepped out of the bathroom clad in a fuzzy black towel. Walking back into her bedroom she looked around for the Turk. "Reno?"

"Yes?" The redhead said from behind her. Whirling around Tifa was met with a towel clad Reno.

"Where are you pants?!"

"In the dryer, be happy I'm not walking around nude," He grinned at her. "Of course you might like it.."

"In your dreams," Tifa turned around and began to rummage through her dresser. After she pulled out her clothes for the day she turned back around to face the Turk. "Are you going to shower?"

"Here? I guess I could..." Reno paused for a moment, "Wana join me?"

"No Reno," Tifa then pushed him out of her room and shut the door.

Tifa finished getting dressed in a white tank top and black leather pants, as she heard the shower turn on. Tifa brushed her hair and applied a light amount of eye make up before she walked out of her bedroom and into the small kitchenette. She started the coffee and walked over to the refrigerator in search of breakfast. Finding nothing suitable she gave up and sat down, waiting for the coffee. Tifa sighed softly, she just couldn't seem to keep her thoughts from wandering to the cocky redhead. Its not like they were enemys anymore so there really wasn't a problem with him being here. She got up from her chair and walked over to the cupboards to retrieve two coffee cups. Standing on her tip toes she grabbed two mugs and set them down on the counter in front of her. Turning back around she smiled when she seen the redhead standing in the doorway, clothed in his usual outfit sans the tie and jacket.

"Hey, how do you take it?" Tifa asked warmly as she poured some of the dark liquid into both cups.

"Black, two sugars," Reno said as he sat down at the small table.

Tifa walked over and sat down next to him handing the Turk his coffee. After taking a sip he looked over at her again. "Don't you have to bartend today?"

"No, it's Sunday. Bar's closed...do you have to work?" Tifa took a sip of her coffee.

"Nah I don't have any jobs until after the holidays," Reno said as he looked at the gorgeous girl near him.

"Oh...well hey... I have to go shopping today you know for Christmas gifts...and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me...i have such a hard time picking out gifts for Denzel sometimes.."

Reno smiled, "Yeah sure, I need to find something for Rude anyway."

"Great," Tifa smiled brilliantly at him before she finished her coffee.

After a little while of just relaxing the two were out the door and walking down the street. Tifa was wearing a warm black coat and deep purple gloves. Reno on the other hand was just wearing his suit. Reno looked over at her, she was smiling, Gods she was beautiful.

"Hey Teef, wanna grab some breakfast on the way there?"

"Sure, you paying?" Tifa teased.

"Yeah, let's call it a date," Reno winked at her as she shook her head. Even though inside a small happy feeling erupted.

"Sure Reno," She said sarcastically.

"Seriously Tifa," Reno laid his hand on her arm and stepped in front of her.

"Alright, but this doesn't get you out of shopping with me," She laughed softly.

Turns out Reno was a good companion to go out for food with. He actually could be polite and he made her laugh often without really going out of his way to. Reno ended up paying for the bill and leaving the tip for the waitress as well. Once they were outside he placed a light kiss on her cheek and let her drag him by the hand to the closest store.

Once they were inside Reno looked around, "So what are you looking for?"

"Christmas gifts," Tifa said as she walked over to the toy isle, still holding the Turk's hand.

"For the kids?" Reno grinned and followed her.

"Yeah, Marlene's really excited. I'm not sure what I want to get her...I'm thinking something sweet but I'm not sure," Tifa was practically bouncing with excitement, which was unlike her.

"Well...I'm sure you'll come up with something," Reno said as he let go of her hand, letting her wander around without dragging him along. After about twenty minutes she wandered out front with Reno following her, already lighting a cigarette. Tifa was carrying a bag in one hand and the other was held in Reno's.

"Where to next?"

"Well I already got a shirt for Cloud...so I think... I need to go get something for Yuffie and Vincent," Tifa's smile was still bright although it dimmed a bit when she said the word Cloud.

Reno kissed the top of her head lightly as he flicked his cigarette out into the street. Tifa's smile returned and she leaned her head on Reno's shoulder. The two kept walking until they ended up out front of another shop. Reno looked up at the sign, Naughty Kitty's.

"What are we doin here...into the kinky things eh?" Reno teased as he watched her face blush.

"I want to find something sexy for Yuffie..."

"And that'd be present enough for her lover?" Reno grinned.

"Possibly but I'll find him something... or maybe you can do that..."

Tifa sucked in a breath for bravery and walked into the shop. Suddenly they were greeted by a happy young girl, "Hello there what can I do for you two today?"

"Well I uh...I'm looking for some kind of sexy semi see-through...lingere..." Tifa was blushing horribly causing Reno to grin even more.

"Okay then...I'll help you get started then leave to rest to you and your boyfriend," If it was possible Tifa was a shade darker.

"Alright, come on _sweetheart_," Reno grinned at her.

The girl led them to a section in the clothing department and pulled out a few things for suggestion before she walked away to help another costumer. Tifa idly looked at the things that the saleswoman offered her.

"Whatcha think?" Reno asked standing beside her idlely playing with her fingers as he held her hand.

"Uhm for Yuffie... hm...i kind of like this one," Tifa held up a partially sheer, revealing, green kimono styled dress that stopped at her upper thigh. It came with a matching thong. Reno was quiet for a moment.

"What?" Tifa turned around and faced him.

"I didn't say anything."

"That's why I'm asking..." Tifa looked at him, the blush still tinting her features.

"Oh... well... I think it suits her, all ninja like...but this one...i like it, a lot," Reno held up a sheer chemise with silk over the bust part of it along with the straps and the edges of the bottom. It was a midnight blue color as was the matching g-string with a butterfly design on the font.

"For Yuffie?"

"No, for you. Don't give me that look, you'd be so sexy in this. Or in a Mrs. Claus outfit..." Reno grinned mischievously.

"Mrs. Claus? Into the roll playing thing Reno?" Tifa teased even though she knew she was blushing horribly.

"It's Christmas time, babe. Sides your cute when you blush," Reno smiled and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist, still keeping her hand in his.

"Reno your a pig," Tifa laughed as she said it.

"You love it," He smirked let go of her.

"Yeah okay. I'm going to get this for her. Can I trust you alone in this store?" Tifa teased.

"Yeah, I'll be outside anyway...need a smoke," Reno grinned and walked outside. After a few minutes Tifa joined him, a small smile on her lips.

"Where to now?" Reno asked around his cigarette.

"Hm I don't know. I know im cold and I kind of want to curl up with a cup of coca with a warm blanket..." Tifa smiled softly as they began to walk.

"Sounds fun," Reno flicked his cigarette butt into the street.

"What are your plans tonight?" Tifa looked over at him.

"I don't know go home, get drunk, pass out..." Reno flicked his gaze over to her and smiled sheepishly.

"That's your plan? Come share hot chocolatey goodness with me... I promise no more girly things," Tifa smiled warmly at the redhead.

"I don't know...no more of this shopping? I'm not gay yano..." Reno grinned.

"I know. No more shopping, it's too cold for this walking thing."

"Alright," Reno said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Tifa and pulled her close to him. Tifa smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. As they turned the corner to the street that Seventh Heaven was on it began to snow again. Reno pulled Tifa closer to himself as they quickened their pace. Finally after what seemed like forever they made it inside the bar. Tifa shut and locked the door before they made their way upstairs.

Tifa set down the bags and pulled off her coat and gloves. She looked over at Reno who was shivering as he took off his shoes. Tifa took her own shoes off and walked into her bedroom. After a few minutes she came out in baggy grey sweat pants, a white tank top with a zip up hoodie over it. She walked over to Reno and handed him a white cotton t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants.

"Yuffie got them for me one day but they were too big..." Tifa left him to change as she walked into the kitchenette. She warmed a cup of water in the microwave and brought out the can of powdered coca from the cupboard. Once the water was hot she mixed the chocolate with it and added some milk. Turning around with a cup in each hand Tifa walked into the other room and found Reno sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard, wrapped in a blanket. She smiled softly as she walked over to him. Handing him the cup she sat down beside the Turk.

"Don't be a blanket hog Reno," Tifa teased. Reno smiled and unwrapped part of the blanket from himself for her. She scooted over to him and he wrapped the blanket around her. Reno sipped the coca and kept his other arm around Tifa. She didn't seem to mind. In fact she seemed really comfortable with him lately.

"So why have you been nice to me lately," Reno asked softly.

"I need a reason? I guess I like having you around and being a cold hearted bitch doesn't seem to be the best option," She took a sip of her coca.

"Well I'm glad you like having me around, Teef. I like seeing the happy side of you, not the irritated part that's usually there when you're working."

"Yeah a bunch of drunk people hitting on you will do that. You're around here enough you know what goes on."

"Yeah, usually I'm one of the one's hitting on you," Reno smirked.

"Yes you are, but I trust you enough not to try to hurt me or something."

Reno met her eyes, "You trust me, yo?"

"I think so, yeah," Tifa smiled softly.

"Wow... that means a lot to me. More so coming from you," Reno looked at the cup in his hand.

"Reno, I've forgiven you for anything you've done. So why wouldn't I trust you. You did save me and all last night," Tifa cupped his face in her hand drawing his gaze back to her.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. Just didn't want anything happening to you. You're one of the few people I care about besides Rude," Reno said softly and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Thanks Reno," Tifa giggled slightly as she removed her hand.

"So, how are you anyway?" Reno asked getting the focus off himself.

"Me? I'm good. I'm warm with coca and I'm not alone," She smiled.

"Hm that's always good. How about the moving on from Cloud thing?" Reno asked as he set the empty mug on the bedside stand.

"Oh...um it's getting better. It's not easy but it seems that every day is getting better. I know they are better people out there for me and I feel like I can be happy with someone that's not Cloud. Maybe more so than I could if I was with him. You've shown me that. Although there are moments where I feel like some thing's wrong with me, like I'm not good enough..."

"Tifa, nothing is wrong with you. And anyone who doesn't think you're good enough doesn't know what they're missing," Reno brought his hand up to her face and ran his thumb along her jawline. Tifa smiled softly and blushed lightly. The turk dipped his head and kissed her softly on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss but it was soft and gentle. That alone was enough.

"I like you a lot Teef. And I know you're going he's just a womanizing shit but I'm really not. I want to be with you if you'd ever let me..."

"I... want to Reno. I just don't want to hurt you. And I don't think that badly of you," She smiled.

"Yeah...that's good. I'm sorry I brought it up I didn't mean to pressure you or something," Reno felt awkward now.

"Don't apologize. It's good to feel wanted. Besides you wouldn't be in my bed if I didn't feel the same," Tifa said as she set her cup beside Reno's.

"Hey you admitted you like me, yo," Reno smirked causing Tifa to giggle.

"Yeah I guess I did." Tifa smiled and kissed him warmly. Reno smiled against her lips as he returned the kiss. He held her softly to him as he kissed her. Tifa gasped lightly as his lips found her jawline, after he kissed her hotly there he moved to the rest of her face. He peppered her face with featherlight kisses. Causing her to giggle.

"Reno," Said redhead looked up and grinned.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Tifa smiled and curled up, resting her head on his shoulder. She yawned and snuggled closer to him, causing the Turk to smile.

"Am I staying here again?"

"Yes, I'll let you go home tomorrow," Tifa said tiredly.

"Okay that works," Reno laid down as he held the brunett to him.

"Mm... is this okay with you?"

"Tifa, come on. I should be asking you that."

"Yes I'm okay with it. I'm usually not into the contact thing but I guess your special or something," Tifa smiled and curled up to him.

"Thanks," Reno kissed her softly as he held her.

"Yeah," Tifa closed her eyes and made herself comfortable on his chest. "Night Reno."

"Night Teef," Reno kissed her again and then decided to try to sleep.


	3. Question

**Author's Note- Thanks for the reveiws and such. It really does help. Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to get it posted ASAP. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters nor do I make money off of this.**

The next few days went by rather quickly for Tifa. Reno had gone home but he showed up at the bar every few nights. Whenever he'd show up Tifa would smile softly and pour his drink. Which was put on his tab. Tonight was the night before Christmas Eve and less than an hour before closing time. Tifa had some Christmas music playing softly in the background as she cleaned off the bar for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Hello there you sexy girl... how much does it cost to get a glass of you?" Some random drunk slurred causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

"What else can I do for you buddy?" She asked putting the rag away.

"How bout a shot of scotch with you on the side?"

"Here's the scotch...pay up," Tifa said sternly, why were they always like this?

"I didn't get the other part of my order," The guy didn't sound like he was joking any more.

"Look it buddy, either you pay up, take your drink and go, or I throw you out of here no drink," she snapped frustrated with him. The man looked doubtful but when she moved out from behind the bar he paid and walked away. Tifa sighed and walked back behind the bar when she heard a soft chuckle.

"Nice job Teef," Reno said as he sat down at the bar.

"Hey Reno, the usual?" Tifa smiled softly.

"Nah I'm just waiting for you to close," Reno smiled.

"Oh, well... that'll be in about thirty minutes," Tifa said as she turned towards another costumer.

"Alright..." Reno said as he stood up.

Tifa served the costumer his drink and let his eyes roam around the bar until she found the Turk again. He was wandering around collecting empty glasses. He returned up front and stacked them on the counter shrugging at Tifa.

"Thank you," she said as she brought them to the sink to be washed. Reno sat back down in front of her.

"So do you have all your Christmas shopping done?"

"Yes, I do. Did you ever get something for Rude?" Tifa said as she glanced at the clock, only a few more minutes.

"Yeah, got him a bottle of Burbon," Reno grinned as she shook her head. She looked away from the redhead in front of her as she yelled that it was closing time. The few people that were left slowly got up and walked out the doors. Tifa sighed and began to clean up. She watched Reno gather glasses and put them in the sink. After about 10 minutes the place was clean again.

"Thanks for helping me Reno," She smiled softly.

"No problem Teef," Reno smiled back as he followed her upstairs when she beckoned him.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Reno asked as they walked into the living room.

"Not really the bar's closed for Christmas Eve and Christmas... so I'm free... why?" Tifa sat down on the couch beside Reno.

"Wanted to take you out somewhere," Reno's eyes were alight when she nodded her acceptance, which made the bartender smile.

"I'd like that a lot Reno," she said before she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore is all..." Tifa said tiredly.

"Come here," Reno said softly moved on the couch so his back was leaning against the arm cushion. He let one leg rest against the back of the couch while the other dangled off the edge, foot resting on the floor. Tifa looked at him for a moment then moved back so she was between his legs. Reno placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub soft circles into them. Slowly the Turk increased the pressure enough to relax her tense muscles.

Tifa leaned forward and let a small sigh escape past her parted lips. Reno smiled and after a while he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"Mm... Reno," Tifa leaned back into him.

"Hey," Reno replied as his eyes met her wine ones. The redhead dipped his head and kissed her softly on the mouth. Tifa responded to it immediately.

"Reno..." Tifa sighed softly as Reno held her in his warm arms.

"Hm?" Reno leaned his head against hers.

"Thanks for that..."

"Not a problem, yo," Reno smiled.

"Reno... I don't know if your offer still stands... but I wanted to know...um if you still wanted to be with me..." she mumbled the last part so softly that he had to really concentrate to hear her, but he did and a grin broke out on his face.

"Are you asking me out Tifa?"

She nodded and tried to hide behind her hair. The Turk cupped the side of her face and turned her towards him, she was blushing horribly.

"Of course," Reno smiled his eyes sparkling before he kissed her, "But you know this means I'm not letting you go."

"Yeah I know," She smiled rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tifa, are you sure you want to be with me? That I'm not just some filler for soldier boy?"

"Reno, I'm sure," Tifa placed a light kiss on his cheek, "Now I'm tired and I want go to bed, so join me if you're going to."

Reno let go of her and followed her into the bedroom. As soon as they were inside he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Let go, Re," Tifa whined playfully.

"Nope," Reno murmured before he nibbled her soft skin. Tifa's breath hitched in her throat, before a low moan escaped her throat. Reno breathed hotly against her skin before she turned in his grasp.

"Reno," Tifa said before she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Her arms slid around his neck, and her hands tangled in her hair.

Once they broke apart Tifa grabbed a pair of silky PJ's and walked into the bathroom. After she was done she came back out to find Reno lying down on her bed. He was only wearing his pants and his arms were folded behind his head.

"Is this okay?" Reno asked.

"Yeah," Tifa crawled under the covers beside him. The Senior Turk wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into him. Her boyfriend.

"So did you still want to go out tomorrow?" Reno murmured.

"Yes, if you still want to take me," she smiled.

"Of course I do," Reno kissed her forehead.

She smiled brightly and kissed his bare chest, "Mm thank you for always being here for me."

"You don't have to thank me, babe, I do things for you cause I want to..."

"Still thank you..." Tifa yawned and closed her eyes, letting her need for sleep over take her.


End file.
